The present invention concerns a mobile communication device, having a keypad arrangement with a customisable key layout that may be adapted to suit the operating requirements of the end user.
Modular communication devices are known including a removable keypad fascia or module, which can be exchanged for a different keypad fascia or module in order to alter the appearance of the communication device. Accordingly, such conventional devices may have a decorative appearance that is variable to please the user.